Numerous toy volcanoes have been created over time. Some of these toys use common household chemicals to cause a simulated "eruption". These toys are messy because the chemicals tend to spray upward and outwards. Thus, although these toys do work, they are limited in use. Moreover, these toys are generally made of molded plastics and are limited in size and shape to what the manufacturer provides.